Mudai
by Zaitte Arashima
Summary: Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menjalani misi bersama. / "Sasuke-kun, aku takut." / "Berikan tanganmu!" / "Hah? Untuk apa?" / "Hn. Lupakan!" / RnR?


Di malam yang sunyi, cukup sunyi. Semua orang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bergelung dengan selimut mereka yang hangat dan melayang-layang di alam mimpi mereka.

Tapi, tidak dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura. Atau bahkan beberapa ninja lainnya. Mereka diberi misi oleh hokage untuk menangkap penyusup yang akan masuk ke Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mudai © Zaitte Arashima**

**Picture © HitoriLoveNejiHina's DeviantART **

**Rating : K+**

**Summary : Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menjalani misi bersama. / "Sasuke-kun, aku takut." / "Berikan tanganmu!" / "Hah? Untuk apa?" / "Hn. Lupakan!" / RnR?**

**.**

**Ini adalah fic asli buatan saya****. Dan jika (mungkin) ada kesamaan **_**scene**_** atau apapun di fic ini dengan fic author lainnya, saya minta maaf.**

***Mudai: Enjoy :)***

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menelusuri hutan sekitar Konoha. Sasuke-lah yang menjadi pemimpin dalam misi ini. Dan Sakura adalah partnernya, ninja medis yang sangat cerewet, begitu menurut Sasuke. Mengapa hanya berdua? Karena menurut sang hokage, hanya mereka yang dapat dipercaya dalam misi ini. Sedangkan ninja-ninja hebat lainnya telah turun tangan terlebih dahulu untuk menjalani misi ini. Malam ini, mereka dibekali dengan sebatang lilin merah untuk penerangan jalan, mengingat bahwa ini malam hari. Mereka berjalan pelan sambil menerawangi setiap sisi hutan. Agar secepat mungkin mereka mendapatkan musuh. 'Hah.. Sungguh payah!' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku takut~" kata Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke yang mendengarkan tak menjawab. Dia hanya mendengus. Dia masih tetap berjalan memunggungi Sakura.

Merasa tak diindahkan lawan bicaranya, Sakura mendengus kesal. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Membuat Sasuke terusik.

"Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali," kata Sasuke.

"Huh.. Sasuke-kun. Aku takut, di sini gelap. Dan kenapa kau memunggungiku? Bisakah kita berjalan beriringan saja?" tanya Sakura. Dia terlihat memandang awas sekelilingnya. Takut jika ada yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Dengan cepat, jelas, dan lantang Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Hahh... Aku kesal. Kenapa kita tidak diberi misi ini besok pagi saja? Ah! Atau mungkin kemarin pagi, atau kemarin siang, atau kemarin sore. Kenapa harus malam? Ahhh..." runtuk Sakura.

"..."Tidak ada respons dari Sasuke. Sasuke tetap berjalan memunggunginya. Bahkan, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mendesah. Sakura merasa, menjalankan misi bersama Sasuke sama saja dengan menjalankan misi sendirian.

***Mudai***

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, berjalan mengitari hutan sekitar Konoha. Tetapi, mereka tak mendapatkan penyusup yang mereka cari.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun, kita sudah lama mengitari hutan. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke desa saja? Kurasa penyusupnya tidak ada di sini," kata Sakura. Dia sudah mulai takut dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"..." Tak ada respons.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Sakura berkata, "Oh, ayolah Sasuke-kun! Aku takut. Disini gelap. Dan, yeah! Lilinnya sudah mengecil. Kita kembali ke desa saja, yah?"

"Tidak," kata Sasuke dengan lantang sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah bosan mendengar kata 'takut' dan 'gelap' yang selalu Sakura ucapkan.

"Haahh..." Sakura mendesah dan hanya bisa pasrah.

***Mudai***

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Di sini gelap dan lilinnya sudah mau mati. Bisakah kita kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga?" kata Sakura sedikit teriak. Yah, dia sudah ketakutan dan juga kedinginan berada di hutan lebih dari satu jam. Dia merasa aneh dengan Sasuke. 'Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak memikirkannya? Bisa saja, kan, penyusup itu sudah di tangkap oleh ninja lain. Kita tak mendapatkan tanda-tanda adanya penyusup. Seharusnya, dengan otaknya yang kelewatan jenius itu, dia bisa mencurigai kalau tidak ada penyusup di sini. Haahh..' batin Sakura

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.. Ayo pulang."

Sasuke berhenti. Sakura gelagapan melihat Sasuke berhenti. Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya. 'Sepertinya dia marah. Atau jengkel?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Berikan tanganmu!" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sakura.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin meramalnya, bukan?

"Hn. Lupakan!" kata Sasuke cepat dan kembali berjalan. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berjalan, ikut berjalan juga.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia terlihat memasang ekspresi ragu. Sakura tidak melihatnya. Tentu saja. Karena Sasuke memunggunginya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

"Hn. Berikan tanganmu! Kita berpegangan tangan saja biar kau tidak takut."

"Eh?"

***Mudai: END :)***

**.**

**.**

**Finished : March 24, 2012 08.23 PM (WITA)**

***Mudai : Untitled (Yeah.. Zai gak tau judul yang pas buat fic ini XD)**

**Ok. Selebes. Fic **_**comeback**_** saya setelah 1 tahun lebih hiatus XD. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Maaf jika ada chara yang OOC. Dan bersedia juga, kah, Minna-sama memberi REVIEW?**


End file.
